Super Smash Bros Rumble
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: The inhabitants of the smash bros. mansion are having a tournament. Join in to see who wins.
1. Prolouge

Super Smash Bros. Rumble

**This chapter is just saying what's different from my story and the original Super Smash Bros. original-brawl. **

So this story is my version of the next game (and by the way I don't know what it's going to be called, or if they're doing another one). So in my story princess Daisy is involved and she looks like the one color scheme of Peach.

Here are they different couples:

Peach & Captain Falcon

Zelda & Marth

Samus & Snake

Daisy & Link

It contains all the characters from brawl.


	2. Chapter 1

Super Smash Bros. Rumble

**FORGOT TO MENTION ROY IS INVOLVED**

Each of the brawlers was called down to the main room. As each of the brawlers entered they received a number of 1-28. When they had gotten their numbers they were directed to sit in chair, much like an auditorium. When all of them had gotten there Ganondorf walked to the center of the room and started to read a small card.

"My dear brawlers," he read. "I am happy to announce the next tournament to see who the best is this year; you have until tomorrow at noon to practice fighting. Good luck to you all, have the best of matches, and have fun- Master Hand." Ganondorf finished.

Everyone gave each other a quick look and ran to the stage simulator. Well, all except Peach who was skipping in the hallways singing Firework by Katy Perry, and a missing Pit.

When the majority of the brawlers filled up the stages, the only ones left were Olimar, Jigglypuff, and Kirby. Well, since their similarities in size and skill, Kirby and Jigglypuff decided to go outside and fight each other. So Olimar ended up running up in his room and waiting. Sadly for Olimar, the chance never came and he had fallen asleep.

Well, after about 9 hours of training for most the competitors, the simulator had finally shut down and ejected the brawlers.

"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving-in." Peach skipped down the hallway singing. "Do you ever feel, already berried deep? Six feet under scream, but no one seems to hear a thing. Do you know that there's, still a chance for you? Cause there's a spark in you. You've just got to ignite the light, and let it shine. Just own the night, like the fourth of July. Cause baby you're a firework. Come on show 'em what you work. Make 'em go oh, oh, oh. As you shoot across the sky. Baby you're a firework." Peach continued.

"Peach, what are you doing?" Captain Falcon walked towards her.

"Just singing a song." Peach told him twirling her hair. Captain Falcon was amazed; for once she had been on key.

"Well, sing me more." Captain Falcon told her as he grabbed her hand.

"There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around. It's a hole in the wall; it's a dirty free for all." Peach started Take It Off by Ke$ha. "When the dark of the night, comes around, that's the time. That the animal comes alive, looking for something wild."

"Okay, I'm good now." Captain Falcon put his pointer finger on her mouth. "Let's go take a walk in the garden. It's very beautiful at night." Captain Falcon dragged her off. The two spent the remainder of the night there.

"Hey, hey," Marth walked into Zelda's room.

"Hello Marth." Zelda simply nodded at his entrance.

"So, since tomorrow is the tournament is tomorrow, Falcon is taking Peach on a date." Marth told her.

"Good for them," Zelda simply acknowledged.

"So, I was thinking maybe we should too." Marth said.

"No," Zelda replied looking out the window. "I need to put all of my focus into this tournament, no distractions." Zelda told him and escorted him to the door. She then slammed the door in his face.

THE NEXT MORNING

All the challengers had been awoke and told to go to the main room. As soon as the last person entered the room, Ganondorf grabbed the red sheet and pulled it off of a huge billboard showing the first matches:

Donkey Kong vs King Dedede

Bowser vs Mario

Sonic vs Lucas

Pit vs Link

Jigglypuff vs Fox

Diddy Kong vs Samus

Olimar vs Yoshi (Love Yoshi to Pieces)

Falco vs Meta Knight

Lucario vs Wario

Zelda vs Ice Climbers

Daisy vs Ganondorf

Snake vs Roy

Peach vs Marth.

**Please review on who you think will win out of these pairings, I don't mean the overall winner but in each match.**


	3. Chapter 2

Super Smash Bros. Rumble (Yes, I know I missed some people, but I fixed it.)

The stages have now been set:

Donkey Kong vs King Dedede-Final Destination

Bowser vs Mario-Nonfair

Sonic vs Lucas- Skyworld

Pit vs Link- Halberd

Jigglypuff vs Fox-Lylat Cruise

Diddy Kong vs Samus- Wario Ware

Olimar vs Yoshi-Corneria

Falco vs Meta Knight-Brinstar

Lucario vs Wario- Yoshi's Island

Zelda vs Ice Climbers-Hyrule Temple

Daisy vs Ganondorf – Port Town Aero Drive

Kirby vs Pokemon trainer- Summit

Pikachu vs Mr. Game and Watch-Shadow Moses Island

Ness vs R.O.B.- New Pork City

Snake vs Roy-Mushroomy Kingdom

Captain Falcon vs Ike- Castle Siege

Peach vs Marth-Battlefield

Luigi

"Um, why… am… I…. alone?" Luigi hesitated asking Ganondorf.

"Well, lucky you, you get a free pass to the next round." Ganondorf told him laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Luigi asked. Ganondorf turned to him and pointed at the board.

"Just look at who I'm against!" Gaondorf laughed more. "Daisy… A puny pathetic princess is who they pair me up with? Who's the half-wit running this operation? Oh well, I'll happily take an easy victory." Ganondorf said.

"Whip her good for me!" Luigi yelled.

"A little temperamental, are we?" Ganondorf said.

"Well, she broke up with me, and then slapped me off of her castle balcony." Luigi told her.

"Well, in that case I'll make you a deal. I will damage her as much as you like and beat her. And if I do and you end up winning, you share the profits with me. Deal?" Ganondorf asked.

"Only if you make an alliance with me." Luigi told him.

"What do you have that I don't, that I would want of course?" Ganondorf asked. A voice came in over the intercom.

"Yes, we seem to have had a mix up on the tournament, Luigi will be fighting Toon Link."

"Excellent, you beat him and I'll make an alliance with you." Ganondorf walked away.

It was the beginning of the tournament and the matches will go as so:

Donkey Kong vs King Dedede

Zelda vs Ice Climbers

Sonic vs Lucas

Jigglypuff vs Fox

Pikachu vs Mr. Game and watch

Ness vs ROB

Captain falcon vs Ike

Lucario vs Wario

Olimar vs Yoshi

Pit vs Link

Luigi vs Toon Link

Kirby vs Pokemon Trainer

Diddy Kong vs Samus

Falco vs Meta Knight

Snake vs Roy

Ganondorf vs Daisy

Bowser vs Mario

Peach vs Marth

Donkey Kong started out with a few punches on Dedede. However, Dedede countered easily with his hammer. Then, the king slammed his hammer into Kong and Kong caught on to the side of the stage. It was fast from here as King Dedede slammed his hammer down on Donkey Kong's fingers and caused him to fall down into a blast.

On this match the Ice Climbers had a terrible start when Zelda threw a bomb at them while they were next to an explosive crate. Zelda knew where to go from here; she used her Din's Fire on a pillar near them. The pillar collapsed on top of them and they were at maximum damage. Zelda picked up the unconscious blue one and threw her off of the edge.

Lucas started throwing lightning bolts at Sonic. Sonic quickly dodged with his speed and ran behind him, giving him a good punch in the back. The punch made Lucas drop to the lower level. Sonic briefly looked at Lucas and the ground. Sonic smiled, waved good bye, and broke the giant tile Lucas was lying on top of. Lucas then fell with a hard explosion.

The next match was Jigglypuff against Fox. Fox dashed to her and began kicking her over and over again. After a second, Fox decided to give a hard blow to her. Jigglypuff quickly avoided and started to Double-Slap him repeatedly. Jigglypuff sang and Fox fell asleep. She took advantage of the situation to grab a light saber. Unfortunately, Fox woke up and kicked her with much force, clearing out of the arena with a bang.

Mr. Game and Watch was feeling good about this match. Until the wall broke behind him and a giant creature attacked them. Pikachu used some brains and offered up Mr. G & W to the creature. The creature then unleashed a harsh blast on Mr. G & W which made him fly high enough to blast.

Ness was very uncomfortable; he had already been delt major damage. So Ness had to run every time ROB was near. Now ROB was just toying with him, ROB climbed up to the same elevation as Ness was. ROB's eyes glowed, and he shot Ness with his laser eyes. Ness flew off stage like a meteor.

Ike and Captain Flacon were evenly matched. When Ike tried to strike with a sword, Falcon countered with a Falcon Punch. When Ike would use his Aether, Falcon would use his Falcon kick as a dodge. So Ike decided to try and end this stale mate with an Eruption. Falcon jumped as soon as he did that and gave him a powerful Falcon Kick to the rear end. This made Ike shoot off like a star.

All that happened in this match was Lucario throwing Wario around like rag doll. For Lucario had used this stage to train on and new its secrets. So, Lucario finished it up with a charged up Aura Sphere.

Olimar wasn't very happy; they had hardly touched each other. The only thing that happened so far was Yoshi turning him into an egg, and he wasn't about to do that again. So while Olimar was thinking Yoshi grabbed him in his mouth, dropped down to in front of the cannon, and spat Olimar out at the nozzle. Olimar caught on to the cannon at the last second, while Yoshi recovered back on top of the ship. Sadly, Olimars hands were shot by the lasers and he dropped, bursting.

It was now intermission and everybody was talking to each other. Peach was congratulating Zelda, her best friend.

"That was AWESOME! They had no idea that it was coming. Then you were all boom, boom, pow, bang, blast." Peach caught her breath.

"Alright, calm down." Zelda covered Peach's mouth, laughing. "I'm more worried about you, you're going against Marth. He's powerful," Zelda showed concern, as she felt like Peach was her best friend too.

"Well, for me I'm just happy to be here." Peach smiled.

"I love your attitude Peach." Zelda said. "So is there anyone you really hate?"

"Uhhhhh, ummmmm," Peach thought. "No-one comes to mind."

"Really, not even Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario, Mario? Anyone?"

"Oh, yeah Bowser, and Ganondorf. Wario, I haven't talked to him lately, and me and Mario are still pretty good friends." Peach replied.

"So, it's not awkward talking to him?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah…. It'll be awkward no matter what." Peach said as they laughed.

"Hello ladies," Roy sat in the standings next to Peach.

"Roy, I didn't know you were here." Peach was surprised. Roy wrapped his arm around Peach.

"Yeah, it's been quite a while since I've been here." Roy replied.

"Uhuh, a lot's happened." Peach felt awkward. Roy kissed her on the cheek. "Like I dumped Mario, got together with you, then you left, now I'm with Captain Falcon." Peach finished. Roy separated from her.

"You got with someone else!" Roy was furious. "WE MADE PROMISES TO EACH OTHER NOT TO LEAVE ONE ANOTHER!" Roy yelled in her face, Peach started to cry.

"LOOK!" Zelda stepped in. "You were gone for like six years! What did you expect her to do? Sit in her room like a hermit and cry over you every day? No, unlike you she met somebody. She got out, I'm sorry that no one likes you enough to want to be with you. But I can see now, why girls don't like you!"

"Is there a problem here?" Samus was in her zero suit.

"Yes," Zelda replied hugging Peach, who was still crying.

"Oh, is the little baby crying again?" Daisy walked in laughing.

"Shut-up!" Zelda yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry that Link dumped you for something better." Daisy replied.

"For your information, I dumped him." Zelda told her.

"Really? That's not how _I've_ been telling it." Daisy laughed cleverly. Samus had heard enough.

"Why don't you go take that crown and shove it down your throat. You'd be doing us all a favor." Samus grabbed Zelda's shoulder.

"Oh look the prissy brunet has a dog. Get this; it's a golden retriever, just like that blonde Chihuahua that can't stop crying." Daisy shot back.

"Yeah, not really." Roy said. "Dogs are faithful, that blonde is anything but faithful."

"Oh, now you have back-up. A knight in shining armor with half a brain, and an old hag with wrinkles worse than an elephants butt. I hope you two will be very happy together. And at the wedding, when you look out at the crowd, it'll only be three people, all wearing black. Why, because you two are still living." Samus returned coldly.

"You blonde sack of-" Daisy was cut off.

"Oh can it, someone should put you in a box and ship you down a river. By the way, you need a hair appointment; your gray roots are showing." Zelda told her. Daisy grabbed her hair.

"I think you two should leave." Roy and Daisy turned around to see Captain Falcon. "Now leave before I throw you in ship that'll crash on the moon," Falcon pushed Roy aside. "And I burn what's left of your hair and dignity." He grabbed Daisy's hair and pulled her behind him. He signaled Zelda to move over. Zelda nodded and scooted over. Then, Captain Falcon sat next to Peach. Daisy gave him a glare and walked away, Roy followed her. "It'll be okay." Falcon wrapped his arm around her and lifted her onto his lap. Peach wiped the tears off of her face, and got up.

"Will you leave us girls for a second?" Peach asked him politely.

"Sure," Captain Falcon got up and walked away.

"Let's make an alliance to get rid of Daisy and Roy, you two in?" Peach asked.

"Only always," Zelda replied.

"If it means I get to smear that slut all over the walls, I'm in." Samus put her hand in the middle of them. Peach and Zelda did the same.

"Flower power!" Peach shouted raising her hand up. Samus and Zelda gave each other a weird look. They both shrugged.

"Flower power!" They did the same as Peach.


	4. Chapter 3

Super Smash Bros. Rumble

DISCLAIMER: I don't own super smash bros.

Intermition is now over. These are the standings:

Donkey Kong vs **King Dedede**-Final Destination

Bowser vs Mario-Nonfair

**Sonic** vs Lucas- Skyworld

Pit vs Link- Halberd

Jigglypuff vs **Fox**-Lylat Cruise

Diddy Kong vs Samus- Wario Ware

Olimar vs **Yoshi**-Corneria

Falco vs Meta Knight-Brinstar

**Lucario** vs Wario- Yoshi's Island

**Zelda** vs Ice Climbers-Hyrule Temple

Daisy vs Ganondorf – Port Town Aero Drive

Kirby vs Pokemon trainer- Summit

**Pikachu** vs Mr. Game and Watch-Shadow Moses Island

Ness vs **R.O.B.** - New Pork City

Snake vs Roy-Mushroomy Kingdom

**Captain Falcon** vs Ike- Castle Siege

Peach vs Marth-Battlefield

Luigi vs Toon link-Big Blue

And up next is:

Pit vs Link

Luigi vs Toon Link

Kirby vs Pokemon Trainer

Diddy Kong vs Samus

Falco vs Meta Knight

Snake vs Roy

Ganondorf vs Daisy

Bowser vs Mario

Peach vs Marth

The announcer came on. "The next match is Pit and Link. In the right wing we have LINK!" Link entered the stadium as thousands of fans screamed. He was in his usual green and white clothes. "In the left wing we have PIT!" His fans cheered, but as soon as he walked in the stadium the screams died out. Pit was in Black robes and his metal leaf halo was a lighter black. Even his wings were black, and his eyes glowed a nearly black purple.

"FIGHT!" The announcer yelled and they sprang into action. Link flew at Pit with his sword. Pit easily countered breaking his bow in half. He used one half to block and the other half to strike Link with serious force. Link flew on his back. Soon after, Link shot back up and started charging his bow and arrow. Pit mirrored this move. Then, Link released his, as did Pit. Pit's arrow easily over-powered Link's and struck him a great deal. Pit wasted no time after to slash Link repeatedly. Pit saw the Smash Ball and took advantage of the moment. Somehow, Pit's strength was ten-fold stronger and broke it with one hit. However, his smash wasn't the same as it used to be. He shot Link with a dark beam, coming from his eyes. The darkness enveloped Link in shadows and shot him away with a bang. "Pit wins!" The announcer said. No one applauded; they were all star struck at what had just happened.

In the back room:

"Remember Luigi, beat him and we have an alliance." Ganondorf was rubbing Luigi's shoulders.

"You remember your half of the deal right?" Luigi reminded him.

"Of course I do….."

"The next match is Luigi and Toon Link. In the right wing is LUIGI!" The crowd cheered loudly as Luigi entered. "In the left wing is TOON LINK!" The crowd cheered obviously louder for him. Hearing this, Luigi got angered. "Start!"

Toon Link shot off toward Luigi. However, it wasn't going to be that easy. Toon Link ran right into a hard stiff punch. He fell to the ground. Luigi did an evil laugh, picked him up, and threw him in the road with nothing to stop him. So, naturally, Toon Link was left behind to explode.

Kirby was usually running from the big dragon during this fight. Until, Kirby had enough and used a special shooting star to come down on his parade. Making Charizard fly off the stage with a bang.

The fight with Diddy Kong and Samus was rather short. Samus would shoot him, he would fly off of the edge, and he would recover. Only to be shot by another charged blast until, Diddy Kong blasted off.

The raging battle with Falco and Meta Knight was very fierce and intense. They were neck and neck the entire time. Neither of them would even touch the lava, and they matched each others attacks perfectly. It was yet another stalemate. Until, the Smash Ball came and Falco tried to jump for it. Meta Knight saw a golden opportunity. He flew up and slashed Falco to the ground, and got the Super Smash for himself. Meta Knight flew down to Falco and used his Galaxia Darkness on Falco, and the fight was over.

The fight between Snake and Roy was fully of dodging and powerful attacks. Snake was the one dodging and Roy was doing very power filled attacks. Up until Snake accidentally jumped too low over a pipe and Roy was right there all charged up with his Flare Blade. And just like that, Snake was a goner.

In the back room, again:

"So, you do remember your half, right?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, I remember. We already have an alliance by the way. You already beat Toon Link." Ganondorf told him.

"Yeah, but you have to prove yourself to me too." Luigi said.

"Alright, time to make a little girl cry." Ganondorf laughed and walked away.

"In the right wing we have DAISY!" There was hardly any applause. "In the left wing we have GANONDORF!" Same as Daisy, there was hardly any applause. "Start!" Daisy began by plucking a vegetable and throwing it at him. Awkwardly, Ganondorf caught it and started eating it. He laughed very darkly. Ganondorf grabbed her by the wrist and started burning dark magic on it. Daisy tried to kick him away, he just responded by punching her back in the face. Ganondorf then slammed her on the ground over and over again. He threw her up in the air and punched her with dark flames. Then, he re-grabbed her and laid her on the ground on her front. Ganondorf then landed right on her spine with his knee; and grabbed her arms, pulling back on them. He then burned her more with his dark fire. Then, off in the distance, he heard a whistle. Ganondorf picked Daisy up. Suddenly, a Smash Ball appeared, he threw her down and broke it. He then, transformed into a giant beast dog and ran her over, finishing her.

"The next fight is between Bowser and Mario, like we don't know who'll win." The announcer laughed. "Well, let's get this train wreck over with, in the right wing we have MARIO!" Mario entered waving his hand, many people applauded and whistled.

"In the left wing…Bowser…." Bowser entered, not one person clapped. "FIGHT!" Mario instead, sat down calmly. Bowser walked over and lied down next to him.

"Would you rather I just jump into the lava?" Bowser offered.

"Yeah, it would-a make-a things go a lot-a faster." Mario replied.

"Oh, TIME OUT!" a voice yelled from the stands. It was a bright girly voice. The stage turned back to normal. "Let me talk to Bowser." Peach grabbed his oversized claw and helped him up. "You mister, are the great, terribly, horrifying, Bowser. ARE YOU GOING TO LET ANYONE TAKE THAT AWAY FROM YOU?" Peach yelled.

"MAM, NO, MAM!" Bowser yelled back.

"GOOD, NOW GO IN THERE AND MAKE ME AND YOUR TROOPS PROUD!" Peach rooted.

"YES, MAM!"

"IT'S SIR TO YOU!"

"YES, SIR!" Bowser saluted and walked back to them, no looking more fierce. Peach walked back into the stands.

"START!" The announcer yelled.

Bowser immediately grabbed Mario and hucked Mario down off of his feet. Then, Bowser jumped high and Bowser Bombed him. Mario flew and threw fireballs at him. Each one hit successfully, Bowser fell down, Mario charged up a punch and made Bowser fly off stage. Luckily, Bowser recovered with his Whirling Fortress move. Mario swiftly kicked his face a few times, the last blow knocked out a tooth.

"You've just wasted your last life!" Bowser threw him off the edge, jumped off himself, grasped Mario against his chest, and plummeted down to Neverland with him. They both felt the blast and were gone.

After a commotion with the judges arguing if it was legal or not, or whether to knock them both out, after all they both exploded. They came to a conclusion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have decided that Mario is knocked out and Bowser stays in. Because, even though they both plummeted, Mario went first.

"The last match of the evening is Peach and Marth. In the right wing is MARTH!" Many people cheered. "In the left wing is PEACH!" Literally everyone but Roy, Ganondorf, and the knocked-out competitors clapped. Peach giggled at this. "START!" Marth wasn't holding back, he dashed at her with his sword swinging at high speeds. However, Peach dodged by using her floating ability. She came down and plucked a very unhappy vegetable. She chucked it at him and it already gave him much damage.

"Didn't anyone teach you it's not nice to hurt a lady?" Peach waved her pointer finger side to side. Marth screamed and rushed at her, again swinging his sword. This time she countered using her golf club, using it like a sword. Marth hesitated out of shock, from how weird she was using a golf club. Then Peach slammed it into his head.

Then, the Smash Ball appeared. Marth took advantage pulling Peach's hair behind him. Marth jumped up and got the Super Smash in a matter of hits. Then, Marth dropped down to Peach's level.

"Hey Peach, show me how you work that umbrella." Marth told her.

"Okay," Peach pulled out her umbrella, facing toward Marth. "Well, first, and the only thing you do is this!"

Marth launched at her as soon as she opened it. He slammed face on to it and shot backwards, bursting. The audience gave an uproar of laughter. Then, the stage reset back to normal.

"Alright, after that, interesting win, we will now post up the matches for our second round. They are now set inside the mansion." The announcer finished. So, all the contestants packed up their things and returned to the mansion. Each of them glancing at the bill board above the door. It read as follows:

Donkey Kong vs **King Dedede**

Vs

Mario vs ** Bowser**

Lucas vs **Sonic**

Vs

Link vs **Pit**

Jigglypuff vs **Fox**

Vs

Diddy Kong vs **Samus**

Olimar vs **Yoshi**

vs

Falco vs **Meta Knight**

Wario vs **Lucario**

Vs

Ice Climbers vs **Zelda**

Daisy vs **Ganondorf**

Vs

Pokemon Trainer vs **Kirby**

Mr. Game and Watch vs **Pikachu**

Vs

Ness vs **R.O.B.**

Snake vs **Roy**

Vs

Ike vs **Captain Flacon**

Marth vs **Peach**

Vs

Toon Link vs **Luigi**


End file.
